Sunset
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao/Antara dua orang pemuda yang saling mengikat diri dengan pesisir pantai dan matahari terbenam. "Nee gege... Lihatlah disana, indah sekali kan?" tunjuk Zitao pada jauhnya cakrawala/Oneshoot!Yaoi!BL!DLDR!


**Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao and Wu Yifan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary : Antara** **dua orang pemuda yang saling mengikat diri dengan pesisir pantai dan matahari terbenam. "Nee gege... Lihatlah disana, indah sekali kan?" tunjuk Zitao pada jauhnya cakrawala /**

 **Warning: OOC, oneshoot, pendek, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, typo(s) merajalela, dll**

 **Sunset**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah sepeda terayuh sedang di sepanjang jalan raya sepi dekat pantai. Semburat orange di ufuk timur dengan udara sore yang berhembus lembut menemani suasana tenang di kota kecil yang terkenal akan pantainya tersebut, Qingdao. Salah satu kota bagian dari China yang cukup terkenal dengan keindahan dan wisatanya. Dan disanalah seorang Huang Zitao hidup dan tinggal. Pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 17 tahun bulan mei kemarin. Sosok polos yang terkenal ceria, hangat dan murah senyum sehingga tidak sedikit penduduk asli daerah situ yang begitu menyayangi pemuda tersebut.

Dia anak yang murah hati walau keluarganya termasuk keluarga berada yang memiliki status sosial cukup tinggi dan terkenal di kawasan itu. Zitao adalah contoh dari pemuda sederhana yang dinilai sangat berharga seperti mutiara hitam langka di mata orang-orang yang terpesona akan kemurniannya. Paras lugu yang sudah melekat di dirinya semenjak mata kecil sosok itu terbuka menatap indahnya dunia.

Berbagai pujian dan harapan mengiringi sosok itu kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Menapak. Begitu indah, bersih juga menyilaukan. Dan pemikiran itulah yang selalu terlintas di benak seorang pemuda lain yang berada tidak jauh di belakang. Mengikuti dengan tenang kemanapun sosok Zitao pergi.

Wu Yifan.

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang diberkahi paras tampan dengan tinggi tubuh menjulang. Pemuda yang sejak tadi terus menatap intens tingkah lucu Zitao yang ada di depannya. Mengayuh sepeda dengan tenang diiringi senyum kecil yang begitu tulus terukir di bibirnya.

"Gege, cepatlah... Nanti kita terlambat melihat matahari tenggelam." teriak Zitao semangat. Pemuda mirip panda itu menoleh ke belakang dengan senyum lugu terpatri di bibir uniknya. Rambut hitamnya terayun lembut karena angin sore yang berhembus pelan. Dia kembali menghadap ke depan dengan sebelah tangan terentang.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh... Aku suka sekali anginnya." lanjutnya ceria. Sepedanya bergerak cepat saat sampai di jalanan yang menurun. Tangannya semakin terentang bebas dengan angin cukup kencang yang menyambut tubuhnya.

Terbang seperti angin. Dan Yifan seolah melihatnya. Samar-samar Sepasang sayap putih dengan bulu halus mengembang cantik di punggungnya. Bersinar. Berkilauan dibias cahaya sang matahari sore.

Kenapa begitu indah?

"Hati-hati Tao-er nanti kau jatuh lagi." balasnya lugas. Ayuhan sepedanya dipercepat takut nanti kehilangan jejak pemuda panda jelmaan malaikat yang saat ini tengah meluncur cepat di depannya.

.

.

.

 _Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao_

 _Dua pemuda tanggung yang bagaikan takdir telah mengikat diri_

 _Menjalani peran penting satu sama lain_

.

.

.

"Nee gege... Lihatlah disana, indah sekali kan?" tunjuk Zitao pada jauhnya cakrawala. Mereka berdua saat ini duduk tenang di bibir pantai. Dengan dua sepeda terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Celana panjang mereka basah kuyub karena sebelumnya mereka sempat bermain di air. Tapi walaupun begitu rona kebahagiaan tidak juga pudar dari wajah mereka berdua. Terutama Yifan yang saat ini tengah memandangi wajah manis Zitao dari samping. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir saat melihat sosok indah di sampingnya itu begitu antusias menunggu matahari tenggelam.

Yifan selalu suka apapun di diri seorang Zitao. Senyumnya, tawa khasnya, candaan aneh dan kadang-kadang teriakan marahnya yang begitu lucu serta hal-hal lain yang hanya Yifan seoranglah yang begitu mengenalnya. Menghafalnya diluar kepala seolah itu adalah hal wajar yang mestinya harus selalu dia ingat.

"Tentu, indah sekali... " _ **-Tapi tak seindah dirimu**_. Yifan diam-diam bergerak mendekat ke arah Zitao. Merapatkan duduk mereka berdua tanpa pemuda itu sadari.

"Gege, ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum gege pindah ke Kanada besok. Apa gege akan merindukan pantai ini?" tanya Zitao dengan masih menghadap lautan lepas. Tangannya bergerak ke atas seolah membingkai bulatan orange di kejauhan. Matahari sore di ujung cakrawala.

"Gege akan merindukan semua ini." _**-Selama masih ada kau**_

Tangan Yifan bergerak menggenggam jemari Zitao yang menganggur. Membuat pemuda lugu itu menoleh lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Yifan.

Senyum itu...

Kapan Yifan bisa melihatnya lagi? Dia ingin selamanya memiliki senyum itu seorang diri. Tanpa membaginya dengan siapapun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan lupakan semua kenangan kita di sini, nee? Tidak boleh lupa apapun nanti yang terjadi pada gege. Simpanlah di hati gege sampai kita kembali bertemu lagi." jelasnya terbawa angin pantai. Pandangannya beralih kembali ke lautan. Matanya berbinar kecil saat mendapati matahari sudah akan tenggelam.

"Gege, lihatlah di sana. Jangan memandangiku terus nanti gege melewatkan moment penting ini." lanjutnya setengah merajuk.

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya pelan seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia langsung menoleh untuk mengikuti jejak Zitao melihat matahati terbenam. Tapi angin pantai bertiup pelan, memberitahu rahasianya. Berbisik lirih ke arahnya. Membuat Yifan tertegun lalu beralih kembali menatap Zitao. Memandangi makhluk paling mempesona yang pernah Yifan lihat seumur hidup. Bahkan jauh lebih indah dari pemandangan manapun.

Wajahnya bergerak pelan mendekat ke arah wajah Zitao.

CHUU~

Untuk mencium pelipisnya lembut turun ke pipinya lama dari samping. Memejamkan matanya erat seolah menikmati kenangan berharga itu selagi ada kesempatan.

"Gege... " panggil Zitao bingung. Pemuda mirip panda itu menatap Yifan tidak mengerti.

Yifan tersenyum begitu tulus. Memamerkan sebuah senyum langka yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan ke orang lain.

"Moment paling berharga di hidup gege adalah menjalani hari bersamamu, Tao-er. Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjadi rumah tempat gege kembali pulang nanti." bisiknya.

.

.

.

 _Tetaplah menjadi hamparan pantai dengan ujung menembus horizon berselimut cakrawala_

 _Matahari ini akan berakhir kembali ke peraduannya_

 _Di sana_

 _Jauh di sudut bentang luas angkasa_

 _Dan disini_

 _Kembali ke pelukanmu_

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi baik Zitao maupun Yifan masih diam di posisi masing-masing. Menikmati kedekatan satu sama lain. Sampai Zitao memutuskan untuk berdiri lalu menghampiri ombak pantai. Bermain lagi dengan air tanpa sadar jika Yifan ikut berdiri dan bergabung dengannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memeluk erat pinggang ramping Zitao dari belakang, mengangkatnya sedikit lalu memutarnya.

"GYAAA... Gege... " jerit Zitao kaget. Mereka terdorong kebelakang kemudian jatuh di air. Bergelung dengan ombak yang datang. Yifan terkekeh pelan mendapati Zitao menatapnya marah dengan kedua alis bertaut dan bibir mengerucut sedikit.

"Gege jahat. Rasakan ini..." Zitao mencipratkan air ke wajah Yifan lalu berlari menyusuri garis pantai. Menoleh sebentar sambil tertawa menjulurkan lidah dan berlari kembali. Menjauh dari Yifan yang sekarang berdecak sebal kemudian menyusul. Melangkah pelan tanpa berlari. Mengamati dari jauh saat Zitao berteriak gembira, merentangkan kedua tangan sambil bermain ombak.

Tatapannya begitu teduh syarat akan memuja. Mengagumi setiap jengkal paras itu tanpa pengecualian. Semuanya sempurna, tanpa cacat.

"Kemari kau, panda nakal... "

"Tidak. Menjauh dariku, gege. Wajahmu mengerikan seperti angry bird merah saat marah."

"Awas ya kau..."

.

.

.

 _Perankanlah harmony takdir ini_

 _Aku sebagai matahari kecilmu_

 _Dengan kau pesisir pantai yang nanti akan sangat dirindukan_

.

.

.

"AKU BERJANJI MENUNGGUMU KEMBALI WU YIFAN!" teriak Zitao lantang sambil menghadap ke arah laut lepas. Setelahnya dia merentangkan kedua tangannya bebas menikmati angin yang berhembus kearahnya. Dia menoleh sebentar membiarkan rambutnya disapu angin untuk melihat Yifan yang berlari ke arahnya. Pakaian pemuda pirang itu sudah basah kuyub seperti halnya dirinya. Tapi walaupun begitu Zitao masih bisa merasakan tubuh dan perasaannya hangat saat Yifan datang memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku tahu... " bisiknya lembut.

Yifan merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya bergetar pelan. Dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat menyadari Zitao menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya.

"Aku sangat tahu karena kau adalah istana kecilku."

.

.

.

"Layaknya matahari terbenam yang akan selalu pulang di ujung cakrawala, dari hamparan pantai pasir putih serta laut biru yang lepas, tanpa batas tapi dengan riuh menenangkan. Seperti itulah caraku mencintaimu selama ini, Huang Zitao."

.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**

 _ **Look at you**_

 _ **You've turned a weakness and fear into peacefully one**_

 _ **You've given me so many hope with that little gummy**_

 _ **I love you just like this, like the others did**_

 _ **Thanks for come into my life, little sunshine**_

 _ **For me you are the real MVP**_

.

 **Note : ini curhatan hati author. Anggap saja jika semua hal romantis (huekk) yang ada di atas adalah isi hati saya yang sebenarnya untuk panda kesayangan, Huang Zitao. Jujur saja dia adalah bias K-pop pertamaku. Sebelumnya saya bahkan tidak terlalu peduli k-pop, berkat dia saya mengenal semua hal itu. Jadi jangan heran jika saya sangat berlebihan jika menyangkut dia. Intinya i love you so much Huang Zitao. Jgn dengarkan para haters dan mereka yg buta akan semangat, kerendahan hati dan kerja kerasmu. U're precious to me and other Hailangs. Alwayz~~**

 **Once again...**

 **Wo ai ni Huang Zitao~**

 **I will back soon. But i don't really know~ :v**

 **Terima kasih utk semua dukungan kalian selama ini. Love you guyz really i'm :')**

 **See u next time everybody ...**

 **Ps. saya aslinya ingin berlibur ke pantai tapi belum keturutan, duh gusti... T_T**

 **Pss. Posisi Kris masih miring(?) di mata saya. Just wait.**


End file.
